All a dream
by kittykat2506
Summary: (Situated in Funky breaths and Ferris wheels) What if KIra never came back? What if Ally was her replacement? What about the kissing scene? Will Austin and Ally do it? What will happen between them? Will romance bloom? (one-shot)


**Hey guys I'm back with a little drabble I thought of so R&R and enjoy :D**

Chapter 1: Just a dream…

Austin's POV

"You know what Austin, I don't wanna' be an actress"

With that she jumped out the ride and ran off. From the distance I could hear Dez, Trish and Ally cheering, that we finally got rid of Kira. I too, jumped out of the ride and cheered with them. Don't get me wrong, I really like Kira it's her breath that really puts me off. Trust me when I say bad, I mean REALLY bad. At one stage I was tempted to jump of the Ferris wheel to my doom than be stuck in there with her. I ran over to my friends and hugged Ally tight. She tensed up at my sudden movement and cleared her throat.

"Um, Austin,"

I suddenly realized what I was doing and I quickly released her.

"Oh, sorry Alls, I uh, got a little excited there" I stated nervously

"Yeah it's ok"

We just looked in each other's eyes for a moment before we heard someone clearing their throat.

"If you guys are done now we need to head back to Sonic Boom to find a replacement for Kira" Trish said stifling a laugh.

Ally suddenly realized what we were doing and tore her gaze from mine. She shifted away from me awkwardly, as I did. We took a last glance at each other before walking to Sonic Boom.

The walk to back Sonic Boom was extremely awkward. Considering the fact that Dez and Trish left us to walk together and left in a hurry. We were all alone, tension thick in the air from earlier. I wanted to break the tension, but Ally beat me to it.

"So, who are we going to cast to replace Kira?"

"I honestly don't know Alls, but Dez said that he suggested someone"

"Oh, yeah I remember, Trish wouldn't tell me who but she was throwing a fit"

"Wait so Dez told Trish but not me!" I said feigning hurt.

"Yep, those two need to hook up, I mean it's been ages!" she said giggling.

I laughed along with her, the tension now gone. We walked back in silence, not awkward silence but comfortable silence. Once we finally got to Sonic Boom, we noticed Trish and Dez bickering over something. It must've been important because Trish looked she was about to murder Dez. We both chuckled silently and went up to the practice room. We sat down on the bench and got comfortable.

"So, do you want to work on a new song?" Ally asked

"Sure"

Ally began playing a tune and I added to it. We soon got a great melody going and all we needed was some lyrics. I was about to stop playing but Ally began to sing.

Last summer we met

We started as friends

I can't tell you how it all happened

Then autumn it came

We were never the same

Those nights everything felt like magic

And I wonder if you miss me too

If you don't here's the one thing

That I wish you knew

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you you, you you

I think about you, you you, you you

Would you know what to say

If I saw you today

Would you let it all crumble to pieces

'Cause I know that I should

Forget you if I could

I can yet there's so many reasons

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you you, you you

I think about you, you you, you you

How long till I stop pretending

What we have is never ending

Oh ohh

If all we are is just a moment

Don't forget me 'cause I won't and

I can't help myself

I think about you ooohh

I think about you ooohh

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you you, you you

I think about you, you you, you you

Ally finished the song and I gaped at her in amazement. That song was amazing.

"That was amazing Ally" I said

"Thank you Austin" she replied blushing.

I smiled in return. We just sat and stared into each other eyes for a while. We seemed to do that a lot now days. I felt like I was leaning in when we got rudely interrupted by Dez and Trish.

"Guys dumbass here found a replacement for Kira" Trish said

"You did! That's great" Ally said happily

"Well here is the thing" Trish said unsurely "The person Dez chose was so inappropriate for this job and I knew you wouldn't like it"

"Why wouldn't I" Ally replied

"Because the replacement is you" Trish said meekly.

"W-what"

"I'm sorry Ally; I knew you wouldn't like it"

"No I mean its fine it's just that-"

"Ally it's gonna' be fun if you do it, please!" Dez begged

"But Austin" Ally called pleadingly

"Come on Ally, It will be amazing, please" I begged

"But the last scene, we have to-"

"We will figure that out later, but Jimmy wants this done by tomorrow!"

"Fine" Ally said

"Then it's settled, come on Ally let's get you ready" Trish said.

Trish dragged Ally by the hand and took her away. What was the big deal I mean in the last scene all we have to do is kiss? Wait, Ally and I have to kiss? ALLY AND I HAVE TO KISS! Oh no, that's why Ally refused! She will probably hate me by now. I sounded like I wanted to kiss her. Well, on rare occasions I did wonder what her lips tasted like… Whoa! Snap out of it Austin. I need to cancel this arrangement now. I ran after Dez only to realize he was already at the Carnival. Should I really go through with this?

****Time skip (at carnival) ****

We were at the Carnival now and I was pacing around like crazy. What will Ally think? Will she agree to it? What are we gonna' do?

Dez saw my worried expression and tried to calm me down.

"Don't worry Austin everything will be ok"

"It won't Dez Ally will refuse and she's gonna' hate me for all eter-"

I stopped halfway through my sentence when I saw Ally arrive. Now usually Ally looks extremely pretty, but now she looked hot! She was wearing a pair of jean shorts, a long white tee, a white leather jacket and her black converse. Her hair was straightened and one half of it was gripped to the side with a pink, jewelled clip. **(Can you imagine ally really wearing this in an episode of A&A Austin will DIE!) ** Ally had a bright smile on as she walked towards me.

"Hey Austin"

"H-hey Ally" I stammered _smooth Austin real smooth _"I-I like y-your outfit"

"Really, you sure? Trish forced me to wear it" she said shrugging.

"Positive" I said still eyeing her outfit.

She blushed and walked over to Trish. I was about to follow her when Dez came over.

"Hey Austin we need you and Ally to go over to the Ferris wheel so we can start the shoot"

"Ok" I replied meekly.

Once Ally and I were buckled up and on the Ferris wheel, Dez gave us a thumbs up and the ride began.

"Um, Austin?"

"Yeah Ally"

"What do we have to do exactly?"

"Well just act natural, talk, laugh and just act like you are having a nice time"

"Oh ok"

We did just that on the ride and it wasn't pretence. We were actually having fun on the ride just the two of us. We were cut short when Dez yelled.

"AND CUT! Great job guys" he shouted from under the Ferris wheel.

I sadly walked out of the Ferris wheel once we reached the bottom. Dez and Trish were waiting for us already down there.

"Ok guys just a few more takes and then were all done" Dez said excitedly.

Ally and I did almost all the rides at the Carnival and we were really tired. Although even through all that, I still had fun because Ally was with me.

"How much more Dez" Ally whined

"We are almost done all we need is the final scene" Dez said.

This was it the final take of the day. That meant only one thing.

"Ok guys get onto the tea cup ride and we can do the shot" Dez said "And ACTION"

Ally and I both gulped and obeyed silently. We climbed into the ride before Ally started rambling.

"Austin I can't do this, you're my best friend! Everything will be so awkward and I don't want that! Can't we pick someone else for this I mean so many girls would do it and all for noth-"

At that moment I spaced out. Ally looked so perfect at that moment. Her beautiful silky hair was shining in the sunset. Her soft pink lips were so perfect. At that moment I couldn't take it, I didn't concentrate on anything but her. I cupped her face and looked in her eyes. She gasped at my sudden movement and stopped rambling. I pulled her face towards my mine and our lips connected. Her lips were soft and she tasted like strawberries.

"Cut" Dez yelled

We still didn't stop, I couldn't stop.

"I said CUT!" he yelled again

Yet we still didn't.

"GUYS ARE YOU DEAF I SAi-"

Dez got cut off, I guess by Trish because I could hear her yelling at him to leave us alone. Thank god for that because we stopped only after a while. We pulled apart for air, but we never broke eye contact.

"Ally will you be the honour of being my girlfriend?"

"YES!" she shouted

I hugged her tight and pulled apart. I leaned in again and so did she. We were so close when I heard yelling.

"Austin"

"Austin!"

"AUSTIN!" the person yelled loud

I snapped out of it and looked next to me. It was Kira! Ally was nowhere in sight and we weren't even in the Carnival. We were at a park watching some silent movie.

"Austin you were daydreaming forever" Kira said "I had to yell at you to get your attention"

"What?"

"We were on our date then you zoned out" she sated simply "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing it was nothing" I said sighing

Realization hit me. Ally was never there. Kira came back after the whole drooling incident. Her breath was back to normal and I asked her out. I asked Ally to help me set the perfect date. She was never here. She wasn't my replacement for Kira. I didn't kiss her. She was never my girlfriend.

_It was all a dream_


End file.
